Night Sky
by Fire Kitten
Summary: What if Shadi hadn't been there to save Honda and Otogi from their fall off the blimp during Kaiba's tournament? Who will save them instead? One-Shot


**Author:** Fire Kitten

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **What if Shadihadn't been there tosave Honda and Otogi from their fall off the blimp during Kaiba's tournament? Who will save them instead?

**Spoilers:** Rage of the Egyptian Gods episode

**Things you will need to know:** Honda's full name is Honda Hiroto and Otogi's is Otogi Ryuuji. For those of you who don't know this, in Japanese culture people's names are flipped so that the last name (surname, family name) always is first and the first name (forename) will go second. So, in America the names really would be Hiroto Honda and Ryuuji Otogi.

* * *

Night Sky

Honda growled, lifting up his fists. "I'll show you some action!"

Otogi merely smirked annoyingly, getting into his own stance.

Honda wasn't angry- he was pissed! He was starting to regret ever becoming Otogi's friend. He was such a snob strutting around like he was the best looking guy ever. _Then he has the gull to say that Shizuka doesn't like me! Maybe she'd like me if certain idiots weren't trying to impress her just to get on my nerves!_

The brunette ran forward, his rage taking over his mind. He started to throw a few punches at the pretty boy who had been taunting him mercilessly moments before. So what he didn't like dueling? So what he was basically a 'cheerleader' in his mess of friends? So what if he wasn't a 'man of action'? It didn't mean Otogi was right! Shizuka seemed innocent to like fighting anyways! In fact if she could see him and Otogi now she'd probably be appalled.

_Stupid jerk! I saw her first and she's going to be mine! I'll kill him if I have to! She's MINE! _

Sadly though, none of his hits connected. Otogi may not look strong but he was agile. The shocked look in those green eyes though told Honda that he did surprise the other boy. This made him feel proud and a little more confident.

Otogi cursed, his eyes growing large as Honda ran at him. He hadn't meant to make him that mad! The ebony-haired boy dodged the first three strikes easily, glowering slightly as he saw Honda's gloating look. He scowled, moving swiftly as he elbowed Honda in the stomach, making the brunette fly backwards and hit the dueling arena railing with a cry.

Ryuuji breathed in slowly, trying to calm his heart from the sudden adrenaline rush. He smirked. He always loved seeing Honda get riled up. (Much like Kaiba did with Jounouchi. He could relate with Kaiba. It was just so amusing to see the two hotheads flip out.)

Otogi smirked getting back into his stance, knowing Honda would counterattack. It was easy to tell Honda had learned to fight on the streets (most likely with Jou and his gang) since he was a bit sloppy and dirty in his technique but the brunette was no match for his excellent fighter skills. Being a CEO meant you had to know how to protect yourself. You never know when someone will abduct you and sell you back for ransom. Not to mention what they'd do with you while they waited. Besides, Otogi, being immodest of his looks, knew he was a gorgeous piece of eye candy. Some psycho out there could easily try and rape him and Ryuuji was one to be prepared.

Hiroto was glaring at him once more and Otogi opened his mouth. The fight had gone on long enough. They had to stop before Honda got hurt. He didn't get a word in edgewise though because the chocolate eyed teenager suddenly barreled toward him- and tripped- slamming right into Otogi.

Both boys gave a cry and as Otogi felt his body flying he expected he would eventually hit the ground but his body didn't seem to be stopping its descent. Suddenly he felt his body jerk and he had stopped moving but he felt light weighted as if he were…

Otogi looked down and screamed.

* * *

Honda cursed as his foot snagged a loose wire on the ground and fell into Otogi. The good thing was the boy hadn't been expecting it so hopefully he'd be able to deal some damage to the other.

But when he felt his legs also slam against the wall of the platform he knew something was wrong. The next thing he acknowledged is the fact he was staring at the city at least 7 miles below and what promised to be a drop to their deaths.

Honda reacted on instinct, grabbing onto Otogi's wrist with his left hand and his other arm reached up, and thankfully grabbed onto the side of the platform wall. It was a lucky catch to say the least.

The taller teen looked down when he heard Otogi's cry of terror. His clutch on the boy's bony wrist tightened and in response slim fingers curled in a desperate hold around his own. Emerald eyes looked up at him, layers of panic and fear apparent in the brilliant orbs.

"Are you trying to get me killed!" The cry was angry and scared but held no real malice. It was just an automatic response one gets when confronted by such a life threatening situation.

Still it hit Hiroto hard. Guilt swarmed into the brunette and he shut his eyes frowning. "I'm sorry…" He got them into this mess and he was going to get them out of it. The only problem was he knew he wasn't strong enough to pull them both up without both his arms. Even if he had both, Otogi still weighed a ton!

There was only one option.

Honda threw his head back and began to yell, "HELP! Someone please help us!"

Otogi Ryuuji listened for a moment before quickly catching on and joined in, "Help us! Anyone!"

After a few minutes of doing this their hope for rescue was shattered as the taller of the two teens cried out, "I'm losing my grip!"

"Don't let go!" Otogi grit his teeth trying to encourage the other. He didn't want to die! Not now!

"I'm sorry man…" Honda said with dread as his fingers started to slip.

The dice master stared silently, knowing that his fate was sealed.

_But that doesn't mean Honda's has to be…_

Sure he and Honda didn't exactly get along since they both liked Shizuka, but that was nothing to hold a grudge against.

Otogi laughed sadly. It was a light, hollow sound. "It looks like I'll never be able to teach you how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters after all Hiroto." His fingers let up their grip, hanging merely because the other was holding on so tightly.

"What are you talking about man? We're gonna get out of this! Don't give up on me!"

Chocolate eyes looked down at him, refusing to believe what he knew Otogi was purposing.

"… Let me go Hiroto. There's no point in us both going down…"

"Ryuuji…"

"Please. I'm asking you as a friend… just let go…"

"_No!_" Honda said despairingly.

Otogi sadly smiled as tears began to trail down his cheeks. "It's ok. Tell the others… not to be sad. Thank you Hiroto… for being my friend."

Ryuuji knew that Honda was stubborn and would never dare let go of him. So he would just have to force the brunette. Grabbing onto Honda's arm with his other he used his upper body strength to lift himself upwards, twisting his captured wrist in a hold that refused to let up. Once he was face level with Honda's hand he bit into it, tangy blood promptly falling into his mouth.

The response was exactly what he wanted. Honda gasped painfully, jolting in shock.

And he let go.

Otogi fell.

"**_Ryuuji!_**"

* * *

Otogi felt as the wind whipped by, shutting his eyes. It was almost pleasant. He felt so light-weighted and free. Almost as if he shouldn't care he was about to die. At least he'd die quickly. Probably wouldn't even feel a thing.

_Just when everything was going good too! Finally I had friends… friends that could have become like family to me._

They say when you're about to die your whole life flashes before your eyes. There wasn't much for Otogi to see though. He'd lost his parents when he was young and was never adopted either. It was his own brilliance that got him to be free.

The most important memories were the ones he had when he had met the Yugi-Tachi.

_"My dog days are over!" Jou cried with glee._

_"Revenge only leads to more bad feelings. It you're truly sorry Otogi, the best thing to do is become friends!" Yugi said optimistically and held out his hand._

_Shocked, Otogi accepted the offer, a warm happiness running through him._

_"This is great game you got here." Jou said, holding a red die in his hand and studying it intensely._

_"I'd like to learn how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters." Honda said._

_Otogi smiled happily, feeling proud that someone was interested. "I can teach you!" _

_"That was a great speech Shizuka! I'm impressed." Honda said, causing the girl to blush._

_Otogi smirked, seeing an opening, and he took both of the copper-haired girl's hands in his own. "I was moved to! It was utterly brilliant!"_

_"I'm not so good." The flustered girl said._

_"You're just afraid Shizuka likes me better!" Otogi said. "Besides, everyone knows women like men of action."_

_Honda growled as he lifted up his fists. "I'll show you some action!"_

_"Who's the babe?" Otogi whispered to Honda._

_"Shizuka, Jounouchi's sister. She's off limits to guys like you."_

_It had been luck when he had heard a scream. Ryuuji had run to the rescue, thinking there was a dame in trouble and surprised to see it was not only Shizuka but Honda as well. He watched for a moment as his newest friend got punched and fell to the floor. He reached into his pocket and grabbed some dice and started throwing it._

_"There's more where that came from tough guy!" Otogi growled and began to throw more._

_"Hey Honda, how you doing?" Otogi said as Honda sped past._

_"Talk later, run now!"_

_"Right!"_

They were sweet, short-lived memories.

Otogi smiled, noticing on how most of his time had been spent with Honda. He knew Honda's best friend was Jou… but the dice master couldn't help but feel that Honda's was his. Sure they didn't always get along and didn't exactly have too many of the same interests, but Honda had always been around and neither of them really did partake to the whole Duel Monsters thing. They even could talk civilly… sometimes.

Otogi opened his eyes. He couldn't see the blimp well anymore. It was just a mass in the sky. He was nearing his end.

What really hurt though is the fact that he caused his own death. He had baited Honda into that fury, baiting him to start the fight just because he enjoyed the reaction it caused. Because of it, he was going to die.

_It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt._

It was a noble sacrifice… at least Honda would live.

He could suddenly see buildings pass his field of vision and knew his time was up.

He looked at the majestic night sky filled with glorious white stars one last time.

Green eyes slid shut for their final time as his body hit the ground.

* * *

It seemed to go in slow motion the minute he let go. Honda watched in horror and despair as the ebony-haired boy fell, his hair whipped around his face. His eyes had shut but Honda continued to watch the boy fall until he could no longer see him. His mind was blank. Only one thought was in his mind:

_No… Otogi… **No!**_

His fingers slipped and he was brought back into the real world. Numbly, he lifted his other hand and grasped the side of the dueling arena wall, then pulled himself over. He leaned against the wall and stared at nothing. He couldn't feel the cold night air or the harsh wind blowing around him.

He couldn't even feel the warm tears slipping down his face.

* * *

The sun was setting and Honda watched it silently.

_I wonder if he liked sunsets…_He thought depressingly, the fingers of his left hand, his cursed hand that had dropped Otogi, were tangled onto the fence of the roof of the school. His other hand was held at his side, grasping the object he would need once darkness fell.

His life had become a blur to Honda Hiroto. He barely had registered Yugi and Yami saving the world. Though, he nearly lost it when Jou had 'died'. Losing two friends would have been too much…

But once the tournament was over and school started again, Honda had lost his will for life. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not winning the affections of Shizuka, or cheering on Jou or Yugi or bugging Anzu endlessly. Nothing held a spark anymore.

The only thing he felt anymore was shame and sadness. If he just hadn't let go… Otogi would still be here!

Or… neither of them would.

* * *

_"Honda? You up here?"_

_Jou's voice barely registered to the distraught teen. He had his legs against his chest, his face buried into his knees as he sobbed._

_"Honda? Honda!" Jou cried in surprise. Quick footsteps signaled Jounouchi's approach. The blonde kneeled next to him, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder but Honda didn't respond. "Hey man what's wrong? You alright?"_

_Honda lifted his head to stare at his best bud solemnly before throwing himself into Jou's arms and crying out, "He's… Otogi…I killed him Jou!"_

_"W-wha?"_

_"He's dead! I killed him!"

* * *

_

"I killed him…" Honda whispered and his fingers tightened onto the fence, tears of anguish falling without his consent. He didn't seem to mind though. He'd been crying so often these days…

Nothing mattered anymore and he couldn't stop thinking of Otogi. Everywhere he went he was reminded of the teenager. He couldn't turn on the TV or look in the newspaper any longer because he feared he'd be haunted by the boy's image. He couldn't walk into a game shop, not even Yugi's, without breaking down.

His friends were there for him, endlessly telling him it wasn't his fault. But they didn't understand. They hadn't been there! They didn't kill their own friend!

He was deaf to any encouraging thoughts and was mindless in school. His friends were worried, but they didn't need to be because Honda would no longer be there to worry for.

The sun was gone. It was dark and Hiroto lifted his head to see the stars. They were beautiful.

Hiroto lifted his right hand and silver shined in the moonlight. With a click, Hiroto cocked the gun and placed it under his chin. His cursed hand also joined his right, both holding the gun tightly. The fact that he had stolen it from his father's nightstand didn't matter.

He placed his finger on the trigger. "I'm sorry guys… I'm sorry Otogi…"

He tilted his head back to stare into the night sky, admiring the stars. It was funny how they always seemed to twinkle, no matter what anguish and pain was going on below. They lived in peace…

Something that Honda knew was impossible for him to feel as long as he lived in this world.

"I'll be seeing you soon Ryuuji."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Oh wow… I killed not only Otogi but Honda too? That was unplanned. I just planned on it being Otogi but… wow…

By the way, if anyone is curious about the title, it was named because it was the last thing both Honda and Otogi saw before dieing.

There's not a lot I can say. I tried to keep the dialogue as close to what they actually said in the real shows. (Ok yeah I know in the American version when they were hanging off the side Tristan said "I have a plan!" and started yelling for help and Duke said "that's your plan!" But in the Japanese version Honda says "I'm sorry" Then starts yelling for help with Otogi joining in. So I kind of combined American with Japanese versions.)

By the way, I changed from using last names and first names (in the dialogue) to create an impact on the reader. I hope it worked.

I have to say, I really liked this. Sad as it was it really hits someone because something like this isn't all that impossible. Ironic too on how both Otogi and Honda blamed themselves for what happened and they both died at night time, but I did that on purpose.

Anyways… that's all I have to say. Please Read and Review! Thank you!


End file.
